bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Junggesellenparty: Streng geheim!
}} Inhaltsangabe Prolog Jeannie geht durch das NASA-Gebäude und klopft am Büro von Tony Nelson. Dieser bittet herein. Sie fragt, ob er soweit ist. Er meint, dass sie ihr Hochzeitskleid heute nicht kaufen können, weil er einen Bericht schreiben musste. Jeannie fragt, was ist, wenn ihr nun jemand das Kleid wegschnappt. Da kommt Dolores herein und will einen Bericht für General Schaeffer unterschrieben haben. Tony stellt die beiden Damen vor.Dolores zeigt Tony die Stellen, wo er unterschreiben muss. Dolores meint, dass sie gar nichts von ihr wussten und sehr überrascht waren. Jeannie lächelt und sieht zu, wie DOlores Tony die nächste Stelle zeigt. Allmählich wird Jeannie eifersüchtig und blinzelt sich weg. Tony schickt Dolores sofort zu General Schaeffer und schiebt sie aus der Tür. Dann fragt er Jeannie, was das sollte. Sie meint, dass sie ihn nicht stören wollte, wenn er so viel zu tun hat. Da kommt Healy herein. Er meint, dass die Jungs eine Junggesellenparty schmeißen. Dabei sind keine Frauen zugelassen. Nelson willl jedoch keine Party und erinnert an die letzte für Leutnant Taylor. Jeannie fragt, ob Taylor verheiratet ist. Nelson antwortet, dass er nach der Junggesellenparty nicht mehr geheiratet hat. Healy meint, dass er sonst nicht mehr aus dem Haus herauskommt. Healy meint, dass ihm die Tradition nichts bedeutet und geht dann. Jeannie fragt, wieso er nicht mitmacht. Nelson antwortet, dass er weiß, wie Healys Junggesellenpartys aussehen. Jeannie berichtet, dass ihr Kleid weiß ist und eine lange Schleppe hat. Jeannie will es schon herblinzeln, doch Tony lehnt ab. Er meint, dass er das Kleid nicht sehen darf. Daher blinzelt sie das Kleid an Tony, der gerade zur Tür hinaus geht. Dort begegnet er Dr. Bellows. Dieser fragt, wieso er ein Hochzeitskleid trägt. Akt I Tony entschuldigt sich und geht sofort ins Büro zurück. Daraufhin hämmert Dr. Bellows gegen die Tür. In Uniform kommt er wieder heraus und verabschiedet Jeannie. Dann spricht er mit Bellows. Er stllt die Frage nicht und geht dann weiter. Roger telefoniert derweil mit einer Frau. Er meint, dass es eine Überraschungsparty wird und sie warten. Er geht zu Dr. Bellows. Eine Junggesellenparty ist in Amerika Tradition und das schönste an 20 Jahren Ehe, an dass er sich erinnert ist seine Junggesellenparty, meint Dr. Bellows. AManda darf dies aber nicht wissen. Healy meint, dass er es sich nicht verzeihen kann, wenn Tony ohne Junggesellenparty spielt. Dr. Bellows will zuerst Poker spielen, einen Royal Flash und dann gleich noch einen. Healy dachte eher an etwas prickelndes. Dr. Bellows meint, dass sie auch Zigarren brauchen. Zur Unterhaltung will er Footballfilme holen. Da kommt Nelson herein. Er meint, dass er wegen des Blutdrucks und des Tennisarms später vorbeikommt. In seinem Haus telefoniert Nelson später mit Dr. Bellows. Er meint, dass von der Sitzung heute Abend nichts auf seinem Dienstplan steht. Healy meint, dass es geheim ist. Er holt ihn um halb zehn Uhr ab. Er fragt auch, ob Jeannie heute Abend mit Amanda ins Kino gehen will, dann wären sie sie los. Healy meint, dass er sich noch etwas für die Utnerhaltung einfallen lassen wird. Dr. Bellows meint, dass er es nicht sehr gut organisieren kann, aber Healy. Jeannie meint, dass man das Unerwartete wohl erwarten muss, wenn man einen Astronauten heiratet. Sie will so sein, wie alle Ehefrauen. Tony meint, dass sie so bleiben soll wie sie ist. Dr. Bellows fragt, was er mit den ganzen Uniformen macht. Healy behauptet, dass er sie in die Reinigung bringt. Akt II Nelson schleust seine Gäste derweil als Mr. Cooper, General McCrorie, Admiral Cooper und Mr. Williams verkleidet in das NASA-Gebäude ein. Healy steht derweil bei der Wache und lenkt ihn ab. Als er auch hineingehen will, bemerkt die Wache, dass einer seiner Gäste eine Handtasche verloren hat. Healy meint, dass es ein streng geheimes BX9254321-Ortungsgerät ist. Healy nimmt es an sich und geht hinein. Inzwischen sprechen Jeannie und Missis Bellows in deren Haus auf dem Sofa. Mrs. Bellows meint, dass es merkwürdig ist, weil Dr. Bellows eigentlich immer viel früher weiß, wann solche Sitzungen sind. Sie schlägt die Zeitung auf und will das Kinoprogramm nachsene. Sie meint, dass Jeannie einen Film aussuchen soll und sie inzwischen die Frau von General Schaeffer anruft. Sie ruft bei General Schaeffer an, der gerade mit einem Glas Milch vor dem Fernseher sitzt. Amanda Bellows ist überrascht, dass er zuhause ist. Sie dachte, dass er bei der Geheimsitzung der NASA ist. Er dachte, die wäre morgen abend. Missis Bellows meint, dass ihr Mann und Major Nelson seit einer halben Stunde weg sind. General Schaeffer meint, dass er dem Admiral gesagt hat, es wäre morgen und legt auf. Mrs. Bellows meint, dass der General dachte, die Sitzung wäre morgen abend. Jeannie berichtet, dass sie nichts davon weiß. Schaeffer lässt derweil den Admiral, Staatssekretär Spencer und die Anderen anrufen. Sie sollen ihn am Haupteingang treffen. Schaeffer meint, dass es natürlich nicht sein Fehler ist, sondern der des Angerufenen und er das denen auch sagen soll. Bei den Bellows durchsucht Amanda derweil das Bücherregal und stellt fest, dass Alfreds Zigarren weg sind. Sie meint, dass diese scheinheiligen Kerle Junggesellenparty in der NASA haben. Jeannie meint, dass sie von Tony weiß, dass die Party abgesagt wurde. Dasselbe hat Alfred ihr gesagt. Sie meint, dass die Männer Lügner sind. Sie können nicht anders, es liegt in ihrer Natur. Sie will mit ihr zur NASA fahren und ihr die AUgen öffnen. Jeannie möchte doch ins Kino gehen. Amanda meint, dass die Schwierigkeiten in der Ehe daherkommen, dss die Partner sich zu sehr vertrauen. Inzwischen geht Healy mit streng geheimen Personen (den Frauen) in den Sitzungsraum. Nelson und Dr. Bellows gehen vorbei. Bellows fragt, ob er Parfum nimmt, doch er versteht die Frage nicht. Nelson stellt derweil eine Puppe weg. Bellows meint, dass er die Pokerchips und die Zigarren dabei hat. Das wird eine große Überraschung. Bellows fragt, wieso die Herren ihre Mäntel noch anhaben. Er spekuliert, dass die Klimaanlage vielleicht ausgefallen war. Healy mient, dass sie sie schon ausziehen werden, wenn die Party beginnt. Tony stellt derweil die Puppe an ihren Platz. Da erscheint Jeannie anstelle der Puppe. Sie schämt sich. Amanda Bellows sagt, dass er sie belügt, wegen der Junggesellenparty. Sie schämt sich. Missis Bellows ist unterwegs. Sie ist gekommen um selbst nachzusehen. Er soll sie küssen als Zeichen, dass er ihr verzeiht. Da kommt Dr. Bellows und meint, dass er ihm nur sagen wollte, dass sie anfangen können. Da beginnt er For He's a Jolly Good fellow zu singen. Inzwischen treffen die Sitzungsteilnehmer ein und der Admiral entschuldigt sich beim Staatssekretär, dass er schwören könnte, die Sitzung sei für morgen angesetzt gewesen. Schaeffer scherzt, dass er auch von der Navy sei und die Air Force sich an den Kalender halte. Sie betreten daraufhin den Raum. Die Mädchen tanzen inzwischen, während Dr. Bellows versucht zu erklären, dass sie hier Poker spielen wollten und ein Royal Flash den Anderen jagen sollte. Nelson meint, dass Amanda hierher kommt. Dr. Bellows meint, dass Tony aus der NASA fliegt, wenn seine Frau ihn so sieht. Nelson will nun gehen. Als er vor der Tür steht, erblickt er General Schaeffer und die anderen Offiziere. Er schließt rasch wieder die Tür und berichtet Dr. Bellows. Nelson will sich darum kümmern. Er informiert Roger. Dr. Bellows nimmt sich derweil noch mehr Bowle. Nelson schiebt inzwischen die Frauen aus dem Büro in den Nachbarraum. Dr. bellows nimmt schnell den Hut ab, ehe General Schaeffer mit den Anderen hereinkommt. Nelson hält die Tür zu. General Schaeffer fragt, ob er nicht mehr richtig grüßen kann. Tony salutiert daraufhin mit der linken Hand. Schaeffer meint, dass er es wirklich nicht kann. Als er die andere Hand nimmt kommen die Mädchen heraus und laufen auf den General zu. Dieser befiehlt Achtung! Tony behauptet nun, dass das Rekruten seien. Dr. Bellows schenkt sich derweil noch mehr Bowle ein. Schaeffer fragt nun, wozu Nelson diese Rekruten dienen. Nelson erklärt nun, dass dies WAF seien, Woman in the Air Force. Schaeffer meint, dass sie zu einer Sitzung hergerufen wurden und nicht hier sind, um sich Rekruten vorstellen zu lassen. Ihre Frauen glauben, dass sie zu einer Sitzung gehen. Nelson meint, dass es eher eine Junggesellenparty ist. Der Admiral meint, dass er schon lange nicht mehr auf einer Junggesellenparty war. Er fragt noch den Staatssekretär, was er meint, doch dieser tanzt bereits mit einem der Mädchen. Schaeffer meint, dass sie heute abend noch einmal ausgelassen sind. Nelson nimmt ein Mädchen mit. Dann geht er zum General, weil Amanda Bellows auf dem Weg hierher ist. Nelson versucht mit Dr. Bellows zu sprechen. Healy schiebt derweil eine riesige Torte herein. Da springt ein Mädchen aus der Torte. Nelson meint zu General. Er meint, dass sie kommt. Als er die Tür öffnet, steht Amanda vor der Tür. Sie meint, dass sie es wusste. Nelson schließt die Tür wieder. Schaeffer und der Admiral gehen zu ihm und meinen, dass Amanda Bellows die größte Tratschtante der NASA ist. Er meint, dass Nelson dafür gerade stehen muss. Außerdem meint, der Admiral müssten sie die Mädchen verstecken. Schaeffer will sich selbst verstecken. Nelson hält derweil die Tür zu. Dr. Bellows fragt ob die Party vorbei ist. Healy und Bellows schieben derweil den Tisch mit der Torte in den Nebenraum. Healy schaltet das Radio ab. Dann lässt Tony Miss Bellows rein und meint, dass die Sitzung gerade vorbei ist. Diese entgegnet, dass wenn dies eine Sitzung war, sie die Kaiserin von China sei. Dann geht sie zur Tür. Healy meint, dass sie gerade aufräumen. Sie will jedoch in den Nebenraum. Nelson geht zu Jeannie hinter den Vorhang. Roger hat ihn belogen, er wusste es nicht. Jeannie meint, dass sie nichts bemerkte. Sie bittet ihn um Verzeihung. Healy meint, dass er die Tür nicht öffnen kann, weil radioaktives Material dahinter sei. Amanda meint, dass sie wartet und er sie früher oder später hereinlassen wird. Dann sieht sie Jeannies Beine und geht zum Vorhang. Sie nimmt diesen weg und Jeannie blinzelt sich in eine Puppe. Nelson meint, dass er versucht die Puppe zu verstecken. Sie meint, dass sie eine wilde Party gesehen hat. Nelson versichert, dass es keine war. Bellows geht derweil in den Raum für Löschgeräte, wo die Mädchen in Schutzanzügen herausgehen. Als sie einem den Helm abnimmt, kommt General Schaeffer zum Vorschein. Er meint, dass diese neuen feuerfesten Anzüge geheim sind. Amanda beginnt zu weinen, legt ihren Kopf an Nelsons Schulter und meint, dass es seine Schuld ist. Da kommt die Torte angefahren und sie glaubt nun endgültig den Beweis gefunden zu haben. Aus der Torte kommt jedoch Dr. Bellows hervor, worauf Amanda in Ohnmacht fällt und von Major Nelson aufgefangen wird. Jeannie erscheint nun wieder neben der Puppe und meint, dass die Junggesellenparty schön sei. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise * Close To My Heart, Nobodys Fool Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)